Lessons From the Past
by Rikun85
Summary: [Oneshot] It is said that those who don't learn from the past are doomed to repeat it, and it's what Professor Xiaoyin of Ba Sing Se University wants to teach her students. Set 15 years after the end of the finale, the Avatar catches a glimpse of what this professor has to teach and finds there's more to her than the lesson plans.


_**Lessons From the Past**_

_Author's Note: this is the first time I've written a fic here in over ten years. Who would've thought that this show would prompt me to do it again? In any case I hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p><em>She stirred awake, trying to get a sense of where she was. All she could see were trees and what remained of the truck that was to take her to her next location. After years of being trapped in a platinum cell, she almost forgot what the sensation of grass and wood felt like. Her eyes blurred as she adjusted to the blue glow that emanated from the lake right in front of her. She had heard of this place during her march towards Republic City, but she never considered it a strategic location for her army and thus ignored its existence. At this moment, however, this valley became one of the most important places of her life. She knew the moment she saw the massive treelike spirit that perhaps now, she had the chance to help her nation once again.<em>

* * *

><p>"...which finally brings us to the Siege of Republic City and the creation of the Third Spirit Portal."<p>

The students within the lecture hall of Ba Sing Se University perked up once they heard those words as a multitude of hands shot up in the air, a sight which the lecturing professor was all too familiar with by now. With the exception of the tail end of the Hundred Year War, the events involving the current Avatar were by far the most popular subjects in the entire course. Unfortunately it was also the most misconstrued era of the Avatar thanks to the mover serials by the Ember Island Company, something which this professor found herself failing to rectify for the last seven years. She sighed as she pointed to the first student in front. "Your question?"

The lanky young man nearly sprung up from his seat, "So this is when we finally get to hear how Avatar Korra singlehandedly decimated the Iron Tyrant Kuvira isn't it?! I've seen the movers and it was amazing!"

The slightly more built young man sitting next to him chimed in, "I know! That one part where Avatar Korra charges through those waves of mecha soldiers before battling Kuvira in a one-on-one duel is cinematic gold!"

A shorter student butted into the conversation, obviously swept up in the excitement, "That's nothing compared to the fight inside the colossus! That cackling lunatic was completely crushed by the time the Avatar was through with her!"

A female student sitting right behind the mover fans leaned over and quoted in a shrill, witchlike voice, " 'You dare defy me?! I am the Great Uniter! Queen of the Earth Empire! I shall crush all who stand before me and take over the world!"

Laughter burst amongst the group and threatened to overtake the rest of the hall. Having quite enough of the interruption, the tall, skinny professor rapped her rod against the board until the snickering died down and all eyes were on her, "I'd like to remind everybody in this course that we are studying _history_, not referencing the funny pictures. It is vital that you are able to separate fact from fantasy." The professor noted a girl up in the middle row and acknowledged her raised hand.

"Professor Xiaoyin," the girl asked, "you said that history repeats like the Avatar cycle, correct?"

The professor was intrigued by the question, "Yes, I did say that. What brought that train of thought up?"

The student started flipping through her notes and books as she continued, "Well, I noticed the parallels between the Earth Empire and the Fire Nation from the Hundred Year War. Considering that it was the Earth Kingdom that experienced the horrors of becoming oppressed, why would they then do the same thing to the rest of the world?"

Professor Xiaoyin chuckled a bit as the rest of the class started to catch on and murmur about the subject. "Now you see the importance of really studying history and the cyclical nature of our world," the professor continued to pace back and forth by the podium as she lectured, "Unfortunately, the leaders of the time didn't have the foresight that you are privileged to read right now."

"But they would at least see how evil the previous kings were and stopped themselves right?"

Professor Xiaoyin approached the inquisitive young student. "Tell me Rana," she asked, "do you believe anyone is born evil?"

The poor girl attempted to answer, but after a moment of thought she became stumped in silence.

"If you recall the lesson about the Hundred Year War," the professor said as the rest of the class listened, "You'll remember that Sozin's desire to spread the Fire Nation's culture coincided with the fall of the neighboring Earth Kingdom. With all the chaos the befelled the surrounding nations, it's only logical that Sozin believed spreading his prosperous culture would bring humanity to enlightenment. It's unfortunate then that such single-minded dedication would later turn into a desire for world domination."

Xiaoyin's lecture overpowered the quiet mumur of the students, who were slowly piecing together the grand puzzle of the past, "Now take a look at the state of the Earth Kingdom before Kuvira rose to power: the previous leader assassinated, the kingdom in chaos, the next in line barely suited for the job from an outsider's perspective."

Xiaoyin stopped for a brief moment as she pivoted towards the rest of the class, "I'd imagine you can see why such a leader came to be. The movers will show you a cackling madwoman with a lust for power, but history will show someone who was determined to pull her nation from the brink. Sadly, she too was so consumed by this mission that she couldn't see the damage she would cause."

Rana raised her hand again, "So how does it stop if the cycle keeps repeating?"

Xiaoyin was impressed by the girl's curiosity. This was an unusual question that seemed to well up something a bit more personal than just another semester of lecturing

"That..." Xiaoyin paused before continuing her train of thought, "...is why it is imperative you understand more than just dates and battles. Our world is like the Avatar's cycle, and the better we understand our past tragedies, the more likely we can prevent the same patterns from happening in the future. Now everyone, turn to page 415 paragraph 6..."

A woman in her mid-thirties quietly snuck in through the back of the lecture hall as professor Xiaoyin continued to hold the attention of the class. Her telltale Water Tribe clothes hidden underneath a coat and her face obscured by a wide brimmed hat, she smiled as the professor recounted the events that transpired all those years ago. It was one of those rare occasions where Korra put her duties as Avatar on hold to see how the rest of the world would regard her adventures as they slowly faded into history. For once, she was glad to see that the once propaganda-laden halls of Ba Sing Se University had now become dedicated to educating their students of what truly happened, both the good and the ill. And it was darn refreshing to see such a passionate professor guiding the next generation towards a brighter future. Much less for her to worry about, that was for sure.

* * *

><p><em>She could feel the power emanating from the giantess that stood before her. The only other time she felt power like this was when the Avatar saved her life and transported her to the Spirit World. But even the Avatar's immeasurable power was nothing in comparison to the spirit before her. She wasn't an expert on sensing spirit energy, but she knew an angry aura when she felt it.<em>

_"You are the one who perverted the sacred vines and ripped another portal to my world, aren't you?"_

_"...I am."_

_"The spirits tell me of you. The 'Great Uniter' who would use our power...MY POWER...to rule her people underneath her iron fist. And yet here you are, no better than any pitiable creature who've come to this place to escape the consequences of their actions."_

_"...I'm not running from anything."_

_"Then tell me, Great Uniter. Why should I change the beautiful face I have crafted for you if you're not running from your consequences?"_

_"...I want a chance to help my people again."_

* * *

><p><em>"It never ends..."<em> the professor thought to herself as she started drawing out her next lesson plan. A rapping at the door interrupted her workflow as she saw a figure approach her door. "Come in", she said as she continued writing in her notebook.

Xiaoyin took one glance at the woman entering her office and stiffed up. "Oh! Avatar Korra! I didn't realize..."

Korra held her hand out, a bit embarrassed by the sudden shift in attitude, "No Professor, it's fine. You don't have to be so formal."

Xiaoyin cleared her throat and offered a seat, which Korra politely accepted. "I never thought I'd see you in this school, let alone my office. What brings you here?"

"Official Avatar business I'd rather not bore you with," Korra answered before changing the subject, "I stopped by your history lecture on the way. I don't see a lot of professors that can hold that many students' attention for that long. I admire that dedication."

Xiaoyin shrugged as she walked to her bookshelf to select some research, "I'm sure it's nothing compared to the crowds you had to address. I only teach history to the best of my ability. You, on the other hand, make it."

Korra laughed quietly, still unused to the impact of her past feats. Her expression then shifted as she looked intently at Professor Xiaoyin, "So that whole speech about learning from past tragedies for a better future. That's not something I'd expect from any professor."

Xiaoyin paused for a bit and turned to the Avatar, struggling to find an answer for that remark, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, most professors here would rather ramble on about the cold facts," Korra continued, "But you seem driven to teach your student the _'why' _behind the history."

"And...that's unusual?" Xiaoyin piqued nervously.

"If anything it feels like you want to ensure that they learn from past mistakes so that it never happens again," Korra answered.

A chill crept up Professor Xiaoyin spine, taking all of her willpower to hide it from the unusually perceptive Avatar. It felt like an eternity before she was able to speak again, and this time every word was calculated as to not show any alarm. "What...exactly...brought you to this university again?"

"Merely visiting an old friend I haven't seen in years," Korra replied as she carefully studied Xiaoyin's body language, "She was in a dark place the last time I saw her, and I was hoping to catch up when I figured out she was here."

Korra then changed the subject while keeping her eyes focused on the professor. "You know...the books never mentioned what happened to Kuvira after that day."

Xiaoyin nodded carefully, "What's there to tell? She was arrested for her war crimes and serving her sentence in a prison that nobody knows about."

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors of her disappearance ten years ago," Korra smirked, " Some say she died while she was being transported to another prison. Others say she escaped while in transit. Some even say a great wolf spirit came from the woods and ate the entire convoy."

"Urban legend," Xiaoyin scoffed, "Gossiping possum hens that want to make a boogeyman out of 'The Iron Tyrant'. I focus on the facts."

"You're probably right," Korra replied as she slowly approached the door, "Professor Xiaoyin, I'm glad I got to talk to you."

"I'm glad I got to talk to you too." Xiaoyin breathed slowly, "And your friend? Will she be alright?"

Korra turned towards the professor, showing a soft smile, "Given everything she's been through, I definitely think so. She would be proud of the work you're doing."

"I see..." the professor sighed, "Tell her I'm grateful."

Korra tipped her hat and closed the door, leaving Professor Xiaoyin to her thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>When she was allowed to stand up, she saw that the giantess had produced a face that was a bit skinnier than what she was used to: plain, unremarkable, and completely different from her own. It was the only way she could feasibly rejoin the human race again.<em>

_"The last time I did this to a human, she was in such pain that I offered to take those memories from her. I sense a similar pain within you, and as such can offer you the same bargain. Do you wish to forget the memories tied to your face?"_

_She thought about the offer. A way to finally be free of everything. Free of guilt. Free of scorn. Free of the burden that her empire has cost._

_"No."_

_The great Mother of All Faces was surprised at the answer, "You wish to carry your sins for the rest of your days?"_

_She responded with a firm nod. "It's the only way I can atone for them. Do what you must, but I have to accept punishment for everything I've done."_

_The spirit nodded, and in a flash of light it was done._

* * *

><p>After several moments of silence, A wash of unease and grief slowly melted from her body as she crept behind her desk and slowly lowered herself back onto her chair. Xiaoyin carefully reached into her desk and pulled out a small wooden box. Inside it were three mementos of her former life: an engagement ring she never wore, a torn picture of the family she had lost, and a piece of meteorite from the city she could never see again. Xiaoyin's eyes teared up as she used her precision metalbending to mold the meteorite into a dancing statue, which she then used to relive her days as a member of Zaofu's dance troupe.<p>

She allowed her mind to wander as she thought of the state of the Beifongs and how her former fiancee had likely moved on. She thought about how all she built had crumbled on that day Korra saved her life, and yet appreciated that enough stability existed for the Earth Kingdom to endure. She then wondered just how the Avatar managed to find her, but then sighed in relief knowing that her secret was safe with her.

Bitter as the tears were, Xiaoyin took a sharp breath and collected herself before going back to her work. Kuvira belonged in the pages of history as a reminder of humanity's tragedy, and Professor Xiaoyin of Ba Sing Se University would ensure that nobody would ever repeat her mistakes ever again.

END.


End file.
